thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmonia "Ava" Neptunus
Name: Harmonia "Ava" Neptunus District: 10 or 11 Gender: Female Age: 13 Appearance: Lunaii Personality: Harmonia used to be a cool and joyful girl, the type of girl who tries to see something beautiful in every single thing in the world. Sadly, her whole personality was changed after completing thirteen years old. With everything she loved taken away from her, all that left was her golden necklace, bought by her father. She started to be fragile, troubled mentally and weak. Her eyes indicate the sadness and the hopeless state she is. Her eyes beg for help, but she has not found yet someone who could save her and make her believe in love and happiness like she did before. Backstory: Harmonia was born in the poorest region of her district, and both of her parents were simple farmers. Since her early years, she was trained by her parents to be a farmer, but Harmonia just started to work in the small garden of the family after completing twelve years old. Her mother teached her how to prepare some plants for personal consumption and her father teached her how to organize the plants in the correct way. She had no friends but one, Priya, who actually was her best friend. She and Priya, who lived in the neighborhood, would spend all their time together planting and telling stories. Basically, even being poor, Harmonia was never sad, yet. One year after, her life changed completely. First of all, Priya left the woods of the district to live in the main town. As if it is not enough, both of Harmonia's parents were killed by Peacekeepers during a small rebellion in the district. She was completely shaken, it was like a wrecking ball surging out of the nowhere going straight to your heart. Everything that she believed, that her friendship with Priya was everlasting and her parents would take care of her forever, disappeared in a small period of one year. She needed to move on, but she couldn't. She was just thirteen years old, with no idea of how to survive and how to find food. Some time later she was moved to the orphanage of the district, where she was hardly humiliated for coming from the poorest region of the district and assaulted both physically and morally. One of those silent nights, she ran away out of the orphanage, with actually no destination. She had to live in the streets, where she was forced to beg for a miserable coin. Harmonia rarely spoke, her mouth seemed locked. Everytime she was about to talk, the words stop by her throat. The first time she spoke in months, was when a butterfly stopped by her shoulder and she nicknamed the small bug as "Ava". She couldn't say any different word, just "Ava", "Ava" and "Ava". When the reaping day came, she knew her name was about six times in that reaping ball, since she started to take tesserae since the twelve years old. Her name was called by the escort, and she did not see surprised. When the escort asked her name, she said "Ava" as it was the only word she was able to say. Weapon(s): Actually, Harmonia has not a long knowledge of how to use weapons and the only weapon she still uses is a knife. She can work with pratically every type of knife, since the kitchen ones to daggers. She is also good at throwing these knives. Skills: Her signature skill is her ability with plants. She can actually know if the plant or berry is edible or poisonous and she knows how to transform these plants into something that she can use in personal defense. Another great skill of her is her speed and ability in climbing trees, don't matter how high or how thick they are. Weaknesses: Most of the half of the people who already saw Harmonia at least one time knows she has mental problems since the death of her parents. The biggest problem is that she can't control her anger, and sometimes she just gets out of control and has conniption. Also, she is weak and can't really use any heavy things in her advantage. Token: The golden necklace her father gave her before his death. Alliance: She would not worry in ally, but depending on the ally. Probably everyone will ignore her, and she needs someone that understands her in her alliance. She will refuse any invitations to enter in an alliance if she knows that she can't trust on that person. Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:VDA's Tributes Category:VDA99's Tributes Category:ViniciusdeAssis1999's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped